Love me
by topinambour
Summary: Hirotaka glanced in the mirror and run his fingers through the bristles on top of his head in frustration. "Why doesn't she want me?" he thought. He inched closer, the glass fogging due to the proximity and rested his left hand on the cold smooth surface. Nifuji exaled and planted his forehead against the mirror, his eyes closing as his wrists connected atop of his skull.
1. beggining

-Hirotaka's pov-

 _Beggining of flashback_ _Hirotaka glanced in the mirror and run his fingers through the bristles on top of his head in frustration. "Why doesn't she want me?" he thought. He inched closer, the glass fogging due to the proximity and rested his left hand on the cold smooth surface. Nifuji H. exaled and pulled himself up, supporting his weight on the palm placed perpenducular on the wall._ _He then suddenly propelled his right fist back and into the mirror, shattering the glass into tiny embers._

 _End of flashback_

Images of Narumi over the years swirled in his head like an incessant film. Too bad he always feared the encounter and avoided letting his presence know. Somewhere deep inside he knew that she would recognise him, he just hoped she didn't. His fear of dejection secluded him from the outside world. He knew that games would never betray him, but he also

was aware of the fact that, although being his refuge, they didn't make him happy like she did. Nothing had that kind of power. That day when she said his name so leisurely and somewhat excited, he knew that this time he wouldn't be able to let her go, even though he would try his hardest. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her pink hair hung loosely around her waist and the tight fitting shirt stretched around her lithe midsection hinting at more curves than one thought. Her eyes had shone with emotion, but he had known she was brewing some hatched plan of hers, especially when she had invited him out.

He loved to hear her talk, even though she ranted about her day and problems. It made him feel somewhat important. Wanted. But Hirotaka had no way of approaching her. She had laughed at the idea of them possibly being together. And was right. But somewhere in the core of his mind something gnawed at his brain ' Why was it so difficult to fanthom such a future? 'He definitely didn't love her , but that was only a matter of time. He knew that once he fell into that pit, he would be a goner. Remembering when they had searched his "stash" and had found nothing, Nifugi stifled and unpracticed laugh. He didn't need any more than Narumi for it. As much as he hated to admit, she was the only one that had any leverage on him from this point of view. After proposing their dating arrangement, he knew he had fucked up. So much for not letting her in. There would no way to delay the inevitable anymore. She was going to break his heart. But he had forgotten about the possibility as they settled in a comfortable routine. They were best friends with benefits. Emotional benefits, not sexual ones. Not that he minded. He liked being her pillar. It made his ego boost. Something that rarely happened. She made him rethink his choices. Made him, for the first time in his life, want to set aside a game and spend genuine time with her.

He was happy, until he realized that they were more further away from each other than he thought. There was no playfulness, but mostly embarassement in their relationship. He hadn't breached her defences. But he planned to. One kisse hadn't done the trick. But a date. A real date would do...It hadn' gone very well. His feet ached and his heart throbbed with pain. He hadn't mustered the courage to hold

her hand. Although he had wished for it so fucking hard. Hirotaka longed for proximity. Even though he fough it reverentely.

She was the answer. The key. The angel that would pull him out of his all-consuming darkness. But he feared that he might contaminate her. Blemish that pristine heart with the horrors of his mind, heart and soul. So he kept away. But why did she have to be so sweet. Narumi was a forbidden fruit. One he had trouble resisting. He simply couldn't stay away. She was his. She just didn't know it yet.

 **Soooo hello guys. I finished watching season one of' love is hard for an otaku'. At the end, I decided that I was utterly and completely in love with it. So as usual I searched fanfics to satisfy my guilty pleasure. And guess what? They were like 5 fanfics. I thought I would die. It almost gave me a heart attack. So I pursed my lips and started writing. To more important matters at hand. This chapter is kind of a short review about what happens in the first season. No shit, I know. But still. I hope you enjoy it even though it is super duper short. Read and review. bye for now! :)) And excuse the mistakes. Too excited to read it again. Gonna do it eventually though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOO, this is the second chapter. I know that it has been a while. No kidding, more like months but I had totally forgotten about. Until now it seems. So much for enriching the archive's chest. Well, I hope this makes it up to you guys . XOX**

 **Enjoy, read and review.**

 **By the way, thank you so much for the nice comments. They mean the world to me. Anyways, I won't take up any more of your time. Adios friends.**

two years later

\- Narumi's pov -

Her alarm beeped and Narumi shot up from her bed and glanced at her watch. "I am LATE" she screamed in frustration and chided herself running to the bathroom. Not bothering to take a shower, she shoved a pink suit on and ran downstairs while combing her hair with her fingers. She really hoped she looked presentable although she had a nagging feeling claiming the opposite." Shit" she muttered. It was either be late or look like crap. She voted for the latter. It was not as if she had anyone to impress at work. Springing forward she grabbed her purse and slammed the door shut, wincing at the loud 'thud' it made. Mr Harris stared at her, eyes like saucers before narrowing his bulky grey eyebrows together. She'd have an earful from the landlord later. Attempting to avoid any form of conversation, Harumi shot past him with a quick hello and ran like her ass was on fire. She had enough of it as it was. She guessed that running to catch the metro was the only workout she'd had in years and it was becoming visible. Her usually slim hips and thighs had filled out a little bit, okay, a lot, but nobody had to know that. And her stomach was off limits in a discussion. Although landing a high-paying job had been quite an accomplishment, sitting on her ass hadn't done her any good. Well almost. She had breasts now. Not the good shit, but she was better than a washboard, which Narumi was eternally grateful for...or not. She couldn't decide which one she liked better.

As she rushed past them, several people glanced her way, some men were leering while others moved aside as if a bull had been approaching.' Huh', she though, 'So much for decent men these days'. Pumping her legs faster, she suddenly felt short of breath and paused a second, just in time to bump into a wall a few feet from the big gaming company she now worked for. That until the wall put a pair of arms around her waist to steady her. She immediately tensed, hating when people touched her stomach, but decided it would be rude to pull away swiftly as she had hoped. Forcing a smile she glanced up, only to collide with a pair of icy blue eyes. She blinked several times and then gasped. She knew those eyes, but something wasn't right. The arms holding her weren't willowy as she remembered and his frame had filled out. He wasn't by any means very brawny, but there was a hint of muscles that seeped heat through his shirt. The type that one got after hitting puberty. Wow.

Harumi resisted groping him and swallowed. Finding her voice she whispered "Hirotaka...?". His normally half lidded eyes flickered with a hint of emotion. They darkened and it felt like a storm was raging inside there. Lust? It couldn't be. She shook her head and tried to pull away, but his palms only tightened around her middle. She was very aware of them. The feeling didn't last long, because as soon as he realised his actions, Hirotaka pulled back, almost stumbling in the process. "Narumi..hi" he muttered, his once more closed expression sliding upon him like a mask.

She felt heat slice into her veins. He had gotten taller. 6 feet 6 she guessed. He was huge compared to her 5 foot 4. She has always been short, but this was a whole other story. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by his size. But something wasn't right? What was he doing here. She opened her mouth to ask, but he beat her to it.

"Just passing by" she lied. she didn't own him any explanation after what he did. She felt so shallow. Just looking at the hot asshole made her drool and lose her composure. She pondered whether to just stay there dumbstruck or get going, but it seems that her body was in favour the the prior as her feet were glued to the pavement. She hadn't planned on seeing him, but some things couldn't be avoided. Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on her heaving chest, which had seemed to attract quite an eyeful from the handsome man before her. She pulled her blazer tighter above her bosom and his eyes snapped back to hers. 'Smooth' she thought. Men will always be men.

Deciding it was time to cut the bullshit, she slid her hands down and straightened her blazer "As much as I'd like to catch up" she slurred in what she hoped was a sexy way "I got to get going" she supplied, moving past him in the direction of the entrance of the building.

Panting her way over to her little cubicle, she sat down and glanced at the mass of paperwork neatly placed on her desk. She shook her head, happy to have something to take her mind away from the handsome guy. While most of it was plain time-consuming legal policy, her eyes caught a red file. She pried it open with her hands and smiled at the sight before her. It was filled with info about a game that needed designing. Just what she wanted. Running her fingers across the page, she jumped when a sound startled her. It was one her coworkers. She searched her mind for his name, but found herself empty. Yeah, she really needed to work on that. He informed her about a meeting that was being held in the conference room and asked her to bring the red file. He smiled charmingly, but she jut shot him a grateful look.

"Would you mind me accompanying you miss?" He inquired holding out an arm. She looked at it suspiciously , but just sighed and took it, not eager to attract any attention t herself for refusing. He led her through the hallways and dropped her right in front a door. He them bowed, kissed the back of her hand and gleefully added "our time had come to an end" before scooting the way they came from. Talk about weird. She rubbed her hand against her pencil skirt and pushed the doorway open. The file in one hand, she started her practised speech.

"Hello gentelmen and laides. I apologise for my delay. I am Narumi Momose and I'd like to..." She paused mid sentence. There, staring at her speculatively was Hirotaka Nifugi, his lips curved slightly upwards, but his eyes were cold.

Oh Shit. She wasn't getting way with the lie it seemed.


End file.
